


Alone (Andromedatober)

by heartlocks



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alone, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlocks/pseuds/heartlocks
Summary: She still feels like she doesn't belong.
Relationships: Damon Reznor & Traveler, Damon Reznor/Original Female Character(s), Damon Reznor/Yena Peg'asi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Alone (Andromedatober)

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to do a collection of shorts for the prompts but a fic idea got caught in my head so i'll be doing that instead. enjoy this little thing for day 1 of andromedatober: alone.

Yuna watched, quietly, as the crew drunkenly began another game of… whatever it was they were playing. She wasn’t familiar with the games they tried too hard to teach her, to include her in, and it didn’t bother her that much.

She enjoyed watching them. How each of their personalities bounced off one another. It helped her feel more comfortable around them when she knew what to look for. How Cal’s shoulders stopped being so tense. How Aya and Bash no longer seemed to be putting on a show but were being themselves. Even June seemed to be relaxed, letting Lizzie crawl across the table and scrambling their pieces around, letting her tail whip one of Damon’s pieces fly off the table.

Ryona, who decided to sit this game out, joined Yuna on her window seat. “You should play, too.”

“If I wasn’t so embarrassed about losing, I would,” she said. Half true. It wasn’t that losing was a big deal. It was that she was losing because she didn’t know what to do. And she didn’t want them to babysit her throughout their games. She wanted to have the same carefree fun they were having. That wasn’t possible when they had to restrain themselves for her, so she sat out.

“You know we don’t mind.”

Yuna gave her a soft, knowing smile. “I know.”

Ryona patted her, making sure not to ruin the twin buns Aya had done a couple of hours earlier. The table cheered as Ryona shoved Bash’s legs off her chair, then went quiet as they all gave her the same pleading look.  _ Join us, _ they practically screamed.

She simply shook her head and curled against the plush bench beneath her. It wasn’t their fault she was never given the chance to go out and see the world as her siblings had. Neither was it her, that she never pushed more to be given those chances as well. It was simply how it was and there wasn’t anything they could do to change that.

Maybe one day she’d learn to play with them. Even though she’d be terrible, she’d at least know.

The truth was, she didn’t want to intrude. It was stupid: she’d been with the crew for nearly two years and she still felt like a stranger sometimes. She would never admit it to them, to any of them, of course. She wasn’t sure if it’d hurt their feelings or hers, for being so stupid.

So Yuna did what she did best. She pretended that the ache in her chest wasn’t there. No, she didn’t want to play. No, she didn’t want to dance with them. She took every chance she could when it was just her and another. Yet it was different when they were all there.

A family, the thought echoed in her heart. Threatened to make every wall she’d carefully built shatter into pieces.

She missed having a family. Which was even more stupid than her other thought, because she was never close to her family in the first place.

She had too much to drink tonight, she decided. That’s why she felt so horrible. She wasn’t going to drink whatever Damon had chosen for her again. Yuna shook her head, embarrassed at the reflection she saw through the window. She looked broken. It reminded her too much of how she was when she first joined the Andromeda Six. She wasn’t going to go back to that girl.

Yuna heaved a sigh as Bash triumphantly cheered, his tattoos lighting up with joy. The rest of the table groaned and complained about him using his eye to cheat. Or some other method. Maybe he was using Lizzie as a distraction.

She was almost out of the room when Damon piped up. “Going somewhere, princess?”

She turned to him with a practiced smirk. “Why, do you want to join me?”

“Ugh, to think we almost made it three hours without you two being gross,” Aya joked.

“You’re not leaving this early, are you?” June asked. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

“I’m really tired from training today,” Yuna lied. As if learning to pilot with Aya wasn’t one of the highlights of her day.

Damon stood, knocking his cards onto the table. Cal grumbling something about counting cards as he made his way to the door.

“You’re missing out on watching me kick June’s ass.”

Though the others made a good show out of pretending to be doing anything else, she knew they were listening.

He slowly let his fingers trail up the smears of glitter that had fallen on her cheeks earlier after Bash had made her cry of laughter.  _ Stay _ , his face pleaded.

_ I can’t _ , she wanted to shout at him.

She gently pushed him away. “I’m going to be boring, anyway. I might as well go to bed now.” She hoped they couldn’t hear the pain in her voice. The longing she didn’t want to admit.

Before he could reply or reach out to stop her, she hurried out of the room and bolted for her room. She heard him after her, though. She knew he was faster than her too, and yet she ran. And when he caught her, holding her against him, she realized she was crying.

“I’m sorry,” Yuna kept saying into his chest.

She cried into him until she couldn’t and his shirt was soaked with her tears.

“Why,” was all he asked.

She said the first thing that came to mind. “Because every time I’m with all of you, I feel like I’m alone.”

His face scrunched in confusion. “You’re one of us.”

“Am I?” Her voice was raw with emotion. “You’ve all known each other for so long. Been through so much together. And I’ve barely done even a fraction of what you all have. I’m don’t belong here.”

Damon firmly took hold of her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “Don’t say that again. Time means nothing. What matters is the effort you put in to do something.”

“Then I haven’t done much of that, either.” He glares down at her, making her smile. “Fine. I’ve done a moderate amount.”

He rolls his eyes. “Good enough. Come on.” He tugs her in the direction where the others were.

“I can’t go back there looking like this,” Yuna squeals, trying to get him to stop.

“They’ve seen you naked, covered in blood, and crying.” He smiles over his shoulder. “What I’d pay to see you in all three.”

She slaps his shoulder. “Not funny. I’m a mess.”

“We all are, princess. They’re not going to judge you. We never have.”

And as the doors opened, revealing five other grins, she knew he was right.


End file.
